iTunes Challenge Torchwood
by Ellen Julie
Summary: The iTunes Challenge I did on Torchwood. 10 drabbels centered around Owen and Tosh. Mostly angstly Owen and Towen friendship. Warning: Spoilers through season 1 and 2. First try on Torchwood fiction. Please leave a comment if you like/dislike the story.


I originally got this idea from HuckingHarkness who did the challenge on Torchwood (link to story here: .net/s/5334042/1/The_Torchwood_iTunes_Challenge)

The "rules" are simple;

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.   
2. Turn on your iPod and put it on shuffle.   
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over.   
4. Do ten, then post them.  
Good Luck!

_**iTunes Challenge: Torchwood (Tosh/Owen-centric)**_

Warning: Spoilers up until end of season two, Exit Wounds.

**Creed: My Sacrifice**

She had died.

Tosh died in Jack´s arms. She had locked eyes with him to the very last. It had been something firm to hold on to in the midst of chaos.

It was all dark around her. Like Owen had described it once. Whispers could be heard in the shadows, distant but also close. She was scared. What this how it was going to be like forever?

She closed her eyes again. She´d prefer that to the darkness. Gradually a familiar voice could be heard. And gradually the light began to shine. In the midst of it was Owen. He had brought the light to her. With a small smile he gently took her hand.

Without words they walked together in the light.

**Evanescence: My Immortal**

Every day was painful to Owen. Every day he kept on living. No, kept on just being there. There was no real purpose for him. And he felt so numb.

Tosh felt his pain. She was the shoulder he would cry on. She knew about his deepest fears.

He was dead and it was painful to have him around somehow. The knowledge, that there was never going to be a date, a dance, a kiss. Nothing.

There was so much pain. And she knew all he wanted to do was moving on. But for now she was there for him. He´d still have her as a constant through this.

**Slipknot: Duality**

He ran out of the apartment, down the street without really knowing where he´d go. All he knew was he needed to feel. To feel something. He was numb.

He ran furiously. Felt nothing, no fast breathing, no sweat, nothing.

He wanted to die.

Eventually he reached the harbor. He ran out at a boat bridge, his eyes fixed onto the sea. The clear blue sea. He ran and the bridge eventually came to a halt.

Seconds later he was in the water. He felt nothing. Closing his eyes he waited to die, for the sea to put him out of this misery.

Slowly he opened his eyes. No water drowning him. He was already dead. He screamed in frustration again and again, the sea absorbing his pain. He was numb…

**Creed: Torn**

It almost felt as if he was two places in one time, but didn't really belong anywhere all the same. He was dead but still walked among the living. He was conscious, but felt dead. He couldn't feel anything. And ironically he'd forgotten to appreciate it while he still was alive.

So he was two places at once, but only longed to belong somewhere.

As it was, it was a grayish zone. He´d still help around at the Hub, but he was fragile now.

The worst part was that he didn't sleep. He´d go home at the end of the day, but having nothing to do he was left alone with his thoughts.

But Tosh was there for him. He knew that. But somehow he was afraid to pull her down with him. To pull her with him into the darkness that was his mind now.

For the moment he would watch the others. Watching them live their normal lives. Or as normal a life a job at Torchwood would give you.

**Staind: Outside.**

Not a day would go by without a cheeky comment from Owen. Not a day where he would miss an opportunity to insult or tease. That was just his way.

He would hurt her and insult her. Hell, he´d hurt her so many times now. But Tosh kept on being his friend even though Owen tried his best making her disgust him.

Some days Tosh wanted to give up. To scream into his face exactly how big a bloody prick he was. She wanted him to _care_. She´d had taken so much crap from him. She´d shed so many tears because of him

But Tosh continued being his friend. Continued to love him. Because Tosh could _see _him.

**Procol Harum: A Whiter Shade Of Pale**

The morgue was covered in a white light. Metal object was neatly organized in rows on trays ready to use. Just as Owen had left it. Before he himself had ended up on the cold metal table.

Tosh had watched him die. Watched how the color slowly disappearing from his cheeks, and made it all the more real. He really was dead. She couldn't come to terms with that. She´d still had a vague hope he might be okay after all.

But as he lay there his skin was as pale and marble-like as the sheet he was covered in.

And she knew everything was going to change.

**Razorlight: In The Morning**

He had pulled last night. Next to him lay a blond girl. Pretty enough, but Owen only longed to get out of there. So he silently got out of bed, picking up his clothes that was scattered around the room.

She would call him tomorrow. And he wouldn't answer.

Date them and them dump them. That was his way.

But he missed something. Something he couldn't define. Somehow he wanted that girl in the bed to have black hair, to be brilliant with computers. Perhaps then he would have stayed…

**Slipknot: Vermillion pt. Two**

He was locked up in the nuclear power plant. Trapped. And Tosh couldn't help him. Only know did he realize what he´d missed out on. They never got around to that date. Never found each other. Or she had found him. She had been there for him through all this. And she was with him now.

**Linkin Park: Breaking The Habit**

She was tired to be pushed around. Fed up by his unending insults. It was time to step into the game.

So she changed her ways. She stopped hanging after him. Stopped acting like a stupid schoolgirl. But she started insulting him back. She started to argue with him on her terms, showing him that she was fed up with him and didn't want to take more crap from him.

Owen noticed the change.

And he liked it.

**Embassy: Gravity**

He was on the rooftop watching the lights of Cardiff. Out there everyone was going on with their lives. But he was stuck somewhere between the land of the dead and the living.

The wind toyed with his hair and his jacket. The moon casted a soft light onto the rooftop. That reminded him shortly of Diane.

He knew the wind would be warm in this time of the year. But he couldn't feel it.

_This must be hell_, he thought. _Just to watch all this life. To know how it feels like to touch another person's skin. To know how wine tastes like. But now it is all taken away. Now I can only watch._


End file.
